One Good Scare Ought to Do It Isabella POV
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: i do not own phineas and ferb. i absolutly adore this episode, so i have decided to redo this episode from another point of view. enjoy! *IS NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Part 1

**Hey! Another story! It's finally summer vacation! It didn't really hit me as hard as I thought it would though, probably because was home schooled this year, but no matter I'm going to public school next year! So I'm good. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**One Good Scare Ought to Do It! (Isabella POV)**

My alarm clock went off; I pressed the snooze button and got out of bed. "Another day! Huh, pinky?" pinky barked happily wagging his tail, I laughed a bit, I was in a laughing mood today. I ran down the stairs all dressed in my usual clothes, I was in a big hurry; I couldn't wait to see what Phineas has in store for me today. I was starting to open the door when I heard mom yell to me from the kitchen, "Isa! You wouldn't want to leave on an empty stomach! Come in here and eat your breakfast!" "Okay mom!" I yelled back not very happy I didn't get to go to Phineas and Ferb's house right now.

I went into the kitchen and there, laid out on the table was a huge breakfast, 'oh, come on! I have to eat all of that! I'm in such a big hurry! Tick-Tock!' I sat down and started eating as fast as I could, my mom, who was on the other side of the table, noticed this,

"Slow down, Isa, you might give yourself the hiccups."

"No I won't." I said with a mouth full of food, I swallowed it and let out a deep breath, I had finished all my food, and then, "hic" I hiccupped, my mom gave me an I-told-you-so look, "heh heh." I said with a guilty face, but there was no time for this! I need to get to Phineas's house now! He might need me for something! Maybe my hiccups will be gone by the time I get there, "bye *hic* mom! I'm going to Phin-*hic*-eas's house!"

Mom laughed a bit at me, "alright dear!"

I crossed the street when my hiccups stopped, "finally!" I exclaimed. I thought I could hear a mariachi band in there back yard, I opened the fence and sure enough there it was, with Ferb playing the trumpet. What was very funny about this band was that they were up in a tree! 'Did they have too much chocolate milk or something today?' I thought to my self, giggling a little bit.

Then ferb played a very hard note and fell backwards off the tree, knocking everyone off on the way down, now I couldn't help but laugh as hard as I could, I actually started rolling on the ground laughing. I soon got a hold of myself and went in; I told you I was in a very laughy mood today. "Hey Phineas." I said to him.

"Hey Isabella."

"What'cha Do-*hic*." 'Oh, great!'

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked me.

"Oh yeah, I just came to see what'cha do-*hic*-ing."

"Wow, that's a bad case of the hiccups."

"I know! They've been driving me crazy!*hic*"

"Not to fear Isabella. Ferb and I will help you cure your hiccups." I hiccupped again, but a smile formed on my face "yes! Today's going to be great!' "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, that reminds me, where did I last leave pinky?

(Pinky's POV)

Isabella had brought me over to Phineas and Ferb's, meaning I would have to use Perry's secret entrance and take a short cut through there, I ran over to some trash can's and accidentally knocked the one on the right over, I put the trash back in and put it on the left side, I used the lair entrance and while I that tube I thought to myself 'wasn't that trash can on the right side, oops, I hope it doesn't cause any confusion.' I cut through the lair and into mine

(Perry's POV)

I went over to the trash cans and jumped into the one on the left, which was surprisingly the wrong one. I took a banana peel off my head and climbed into the other trash can, this time it was the right one, 'hmm, I was so sure it was the one on the left, oh well.'

(Pinky's POV)

I landed in my lair, "ah, Agent P, glad you're here! Professor Poofenplotz is stealing all the bubbly shampoos through out the tri-state area, get on it now won't you Agent P."ordered Acronym. Pinky barked, saluted and was on his way

**Backing ****scat: **(different music that sounds like Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4  
**Female Singers:** Pinky!

**Male Singer:** He's a tiny doggy, barking little guy of action!  
**Backing scat:** (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X2  
**Male Singer:** He's a furryish little dog, who'll never flinch from a fray-ee-ay-ee-ay!  
He's got more than just mad skill,  
**Female Singer:** (Wah-ah-ah)  
**Male Singer:** He's he's a little dog that won't stand still,  
**Female Singer:** (ah-ah)  
**Male Singer:** And the women squeal whenever they hear him say:

(_Pause; Pinky barks, women start jumping up and down squealing)_

**Male Singer:** He's Pinky, Pinky the Chihuahua

**Admiral Acronym**: You can call him Agent P.  
**Male Singer:** Pinky!

**Admiral Acronym**: I _said_you can call him Agent P!

**All Singers:** A-gent-P!

(Isabella POV)

"Okay Isabella, the best way to get ride of the hiccups is to scare them away so what scares you?"

"Hmm, *hic* well, there was this haunted house at the state fair *hic* that was pretty scary." I said, I'm sure I could think of other stuff that is scary, but I can't think of them right now.

"That's it! Ferb and I are gonna make you the scariest haunted house ever! With: Zombies, and Werewolves, and ghosts, and vampires, and witches."

"Eh, hmm." Coughed Candace

"Oh, hey Candace"

"Phineas!" 'Oh yay…here she goes again.' "The only way you're going to build a haunted house in this backyard is over my dead body!"

"That's the idea. Ha!" I laughed a bit to myself.

"That's it you little Psycho, I'm telling mom, and I am not using the banana this time!" she slammed the door 'okay…"

"You guys heard that right? It wasn't just me?"

"Hey you guys*hic* I'm starting to wonder*hic* where pinky went. You don't mind if I go looking for him do you?"

"Not at all!" Phineas answered happily with ferb nodding behind him

"Thanks you guys!" I said as I ran out of the backyard.

**Well, that's the first part. Hey! It's going to be hard to write all that! Expect the second part tomorrow and if necessary, another one the day after that. Review!**


	2. part 2

**One Good Scare Ought to Do It Part 2**

**Yay! Part two! It takes a lot to rewrite a story, you have to know the characters, but sadly I don't all of their names so I go to this website, I need to now the lines that are said by Isabella and everyone near her on the show (and even though this is my favorite episode) I don't know it either, so I go on you tube, then all the rest is something every fan fiction writer knows, putting it on the website. But it's still fun, no complaints here. Enjoy!**

(Pinky's POV)

"_Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy!_" (Her evil jingle)

I burst in through the roof there were so many bottles of shampoo in there, some of them had spilled and I slipped across the floor and into my trap which was a sticky surface mostly made of bubbles, I couldn't get myself out.

"Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua, I thought you would be here, actually I thought you would be here 5 minutes ago, but no matter. I have stolen all of the best shampoo in the world, and not only will I be set for life with beautiful hair, but every one else's will be so flat and stringy, unlike mine, because they don't have the right shampoo anymore, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" man, these 'mad scientists' today are starting to look pretty sad.

(Isabella's POV)

I was looking under my bed for pinky "pinky *hic* owww!" I had hit my head on the bottom of my bed. After that I gave up, I knew he would be back before the end of the day.

(Pinky's POV)

Poofenplotz leaned on a table that had a small puddle of shampoo on it. "Pretty amazing plan, huh, Pinky the Chihuahua." I gave her a bored look. "Don't look at me like that pinky!" she pointed at me. "It's a good plan." She crossed her arms, to then realize that her had was stick with shampoo, "ugh, ew. I better was this off. She walked towards a sink near pinky. Pink freed one of his hands and tripped her; she grabbed hold of the sink only to break it causing water to splash everywhere, the soap that held me down washed away. "How did you get free, pinky the chi-" I kicked her in the face and the fight began.

(Isabella POV)

"Hey Phineas what'cha doin, pha-pha-phineas *hic*" I was starring at a huge haunted house; they weren't kidding when they said they were going to build the scariest one ever. Scary music came out of nowhere and bats flew down from the top of the house and into my face. I heard funny breathing. I looked up to see a scary monster, "ahhhhh!" I screamed sort of. I backed up next to the haunted house, "*hic*darn, it didn't work Phineas." Then Phineas came out of the monster costume, "what else you got?"

"oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it." He stretched he had out to me.

I looked at it 'well, I'm not sure, but if you're really going to let me hold your hand, I don't mind' "I g-guess so."

I heard an organ Phineas starts singing

"Come, let's tip-toe into the dark.  
One good scare oughta do ya!  
You'll find our bite much worse than our bark!  
One good scare ought to do you some good!

If you should find the daily grind a tad bit taxing on the mind; to help unwind if so inclined, I have a small suggestion...  
That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare!  
But "Will you share in this nightmare?" would be my only question. "

We came into the pretty colored room to see Baljeet dressed as paper with the word "Fail" on it. "Boo! Boo, I say!"

"Baljeet" Phineas said

"Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man: a **failed** math test." 'is he serious?'

"Yeah, right. We're just gonna move on now."

"You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!" he yelled after us after we left.

Phineas continues, I find this so sweet. "If your hair lies lifeless and limp, one good scare oughta do ya.  
Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!  
One little scare ought to do ya some good."

When look into another room it was really dark and their seemed to be a huge little girl in the corner."Hello? Buford?" 'That's Buford!' I thought

"Behold... the face of evil." I was speechless

"Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister? You said you were gonna be something scary!" Phineas said to him

"She is scary, man. She gives me the willies."  
music in the background stops suddenly.  
Phineas says slowly to see if he got this right, "Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies."

"You don't know man, you don't know!" 'I don't find that scary parse, I mostly find that creepy and worrisome.'

"Uh... we'll catch up to you later, okay?" he says pointing away, I don't blame him I want to get out of there too.

The music then continues to play.

"Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror." 'Creepy'

I heard someone singing. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," out of nowhere.

"That is quite right; I would delight in taking flight into the night.  
If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would!  
But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream,  
remember that this spooky scheme will cure...Your hiccups...For good!"

Those singers singers started singing again. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"

The spooky faces we were passing started singing.** "**One little,  
One little,  
One little,  
One little..."

"One little scare oughta do you some good!"

Ferb diabolical laughed deeply.

'At least all that stuff was over. Maybe my hiccups went away, although I really didn't feel scared, Phineas made me feel so safe.' "So, Isabella." I looked at him, "did it work?" I was about to day yes when "*hic*" came out of my mouth. "I was afraid she was going to say that." That hiccup was so hard on me that it left me cross-eyed for a couple of seconds, but I regain my eyesight and looked around, "well, there's one more thing we could try.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I might write another one today, but there's a good chance you won't see it till tomorrow, so, review if you can!**


	3. part 3

**One ****Good Scare Ought to Do It Part 3**

**Third part! This could be the last one for this story, which would be pretty good! I have to finish it before the weekends over (which it's obvious I'm gonna finish by then) because I will be going to camp next week, all week, so you won't be hearing much from me for a while next Monday. Enjoy. **

(Isabella POV)

I got out of the rollercoaster when one of the fireside girls came up to me "did it work?" Gretchen said to me,

"n-*hic*-no"

"aw"

Just then Ginger, another fireside girl, came up to a door, "hey, I see Candace outside"

Gretchen's eyes lit up, "can we scare her?" she asked excitedly

"what!" I yelled but immediately covered my mouth, not wanting Phineas to her me.

"come on. It didn't work on you, and we're bored."

I thought about it for a while, then Phineas called me over, as I went over to him I said to

Gretchen, "fine,*hic* just don't be too hard on her."

"yes…" she said to herself, she ran back into the rest of the house to tell the others.

I put my hand to my head, "alright ferb, raise the antenna. " I walked over to Phineas.

"lets see if we ca up the scariness factor," He stated to me, "you see, our haunted house is powered by static electricity, maybe we can get a lightning strike to fire things up." 'Wow, he really wants to help me with my hiccups.'

I thought I heard a faint scream from down stairs, 'guess it's Candace' a few minutes later we got a lighting strike, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much ferb! Too much!" Phineas starts running around "watch out!" Phineas yelled I put my hand on my head. I could still the faint screaming. It kept going and going, 'what on earth are they doing to her, I just thought they would put on a costume and scare her, I didn't think they would try to make her_ that_ scared.' It kept going 'will she stop'

"What's that noise?" Phineas was talking about the screaming, he heard it too. I thought I could hear the rollercoaster going again, the screaming got closer and closer. Just then the doors opened Candace came in on the roller coaster, she came to an abrupt stop that caused her to fly off on her face. "Candace?"

"Phineas! When mom sees you built a haunted house in the back yard with werewolves and vampires and giant floating baby head! What's that even about!" the baby head nudged her, "not now!" it started crying. 'That wasn't very nice' "and then there was a giant jack in the box and a suit of armor the nearly took my head off, and you-you just drive me crazy. When I tell mom what you doing you're going down, down, down, down!" **(Man! That was a hand full of writing! You guys better appreciate me writing all of this!) **

"is there any chance that _that _cured your hiccups?" not really caring about what Candace said, I opened my mouth just to hiccup again. I heard Candace yell in the elevator, "would you get out of here!" the giant floating baby head came our way from the direction of Candace's voice.

Just then the haunted house started shaking, "what's happening?" Phineas asked as we all ran out of the haunted house, when we were all out the haunted house started rising in the air, then I heard and saw something that made my heart skip a beat, "you guys! A little help!"

"Phineas!" I said reaching up.

Then he started falling "ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he started falling, it was absolutely horrifying.

"quick everyone! Sash's!" we all pulled off our sash's and turned them into a trampoline under Phineas, he landed on it and bounced off it, I caught him. "Now that was scary." 'Scary! More like terrifying!' then I realized I wasn't hiccupping "hey! My hiccups are gone!" ferb gave a thumb's up. 'Wait. I'm still holding Phineas' I put him down.

I heard Candace again talking to her mom, "see! Absolute terror! These little creeps have destroyed our backyard leaving this ugly mess in its place."

But I wasn't really paying much attention to that, "hey! At least your hiccups are gone!" Phineas said.

"Yeah, but to bad you lost you haunted house."

"yeah," then the haunted house landed in the back yard, "oh there it is." And Perry came out, "and there's Perry too" Perry came into the backyard and the building disintegrated, "well, there it goes again, oh well, it was just a house."

"Yeah," I walked over to Candace who was starring at the empty space where the haunted house was, "what's the matter?" I asked, "Phineas and ferb are the matter, this day was ruined and I didn't even get to hang out with Jeremy."

"Sorry, but you know it was the best day for me, do to my incurable case of the hiccups I spent the entire day showered with undivided attention from Phineas! It was wonderful." It really was, I couldn't dream of a better day, Besides Phineas falling and all.

"Hiccups?" Candace said amazed. I nodded. Next thing you know, here comes Jeremy. I decided I would go home now. They started talking and Candace I hiccupped, I laughed to myself a little bit.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" I waved to Phineas and ferb

"Okay, see ya then!" Phineas yelled back with both of them waving.

(Pinky's POV)

_Poofenplotz evil is crazy!_

The whole room was messed up, Poofenplotz was beat down and tired, "fine, you win, I surrender. Curse you pinky the Chihuahua! But I get to keep the shampoo." I rolled my eyes, put on my jet pack and headed back towards home; I really didn't care about the whole shampoo ordeal. In fact, I really couldn't care less.

I was right above my house when my jet pack malfunctioned. I started falling, I pulled out a bottle of that bubbly shampoo, hey, it was stuck to my fur and I couldn't get it off, okay. I squeezed the bottle and went faster, I pulled up flew strait in front of Isabella's path and right into a flower pot.

(Isabella's POV)

I was walking into my backyard when something sort of big flew right in front of me and into a flower pot. A couple of other plants were in the way I pushed away the leaves to see picky covered from head to toe with bubbles, dirt, and flower petals. I couldn't help but start laughing it was so funny, pinky barked happily at me, "ha-ha-ha, come on pinky, heh, I need to give you a bath." I must have been laughing pretty hard.

"*hic* Darn…"

THE END

**Well, that's it, I am done! Yay! Tell me what you thought of the story in the review!**


End file.
